


Get What You Want

by Charmingwolf



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angry puppy Mulcahy, Based on s08 ep13 Captains Outrageous, Fluff, Hawkeye falls for that cute priest, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't Mulcahy's week and Hawkeye tries to help. </p><p>Based on Captains Outrageous Episode 13 season 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antigonesev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/gifts).



> Based off of  
> http://thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com/post/132685837891  
> and  
> http://thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com/post/132677720881
> 
> Thank you to Antigonesev for being a super rad groovy person.

Hearing that Mulcahy was getting a promotion brought as much of a smile to Hawkeye’s face as the idea of running a saloon for a couple of days. He made a mental note to give Mulcahy a hug after he fixed up this Turkish soldier. 

The chance to give Mulcahy a hug was taken away when Rosie’s became a part time job. The place was constantly busy and Hawkeye was going from there to his cot to Post op like clock work. He was so caught up in it that when he was on his way back to the Swamp, the Father’s chance at Captain was already taken from him.

They ran into each other the night Potter informed Mulcahy that his file had been lost. The man was fuming, smoke was practically coming from his ears. 

“What’s wrong, Father?” Hawkeye asked, pausing mid step to turn and walk with Mulcahy.

“I’m taking a walk.” Mulcahy snapped back. 

He struggled to keep up with the angry strides of the priest, “I see that but that can’t be what’s wrong.”

Father Mulcahy stopped and stomped his foot, “I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong. Am I being too Ambitious? Too Prideful?”

“Oh no don’t tell me…”

“Yes I wasn’t promoted AGAIN!” Mulcahy clenched his fists by his sides and tried to take deep breaths to calm down but if that didn’t work around the Colonel it wasn’t going to work after walking ten feet from his tent. “I just UGH!” 

“Father why don’t you come with me to the Swamp. I can get you a drink-” Hawkeye put a hand on Mulcahy’s shoulder to turn him around but Mulcahy pulled away and started walking.

“NO! **_I_** want to go for a walk. If I’m not going to get anything else I want. I AM GOING TO TAKE A WALK!” 

Hawkeye watched him go for a couple of paces as he weighed his options. Follow him and calm him down or a martini and sleep. 

“Come on I know a great place to blow off steam,” Hawkeye said as he hooked his arm with Mulcahy’s.

They walked together up the hill to the Chopper pad. Hawkeye sat down near the edge and urged Mulcahy to do the same. There was a little back and forth about how Mulcahy was in his nightgown but he sat down eventually. 

Mulcahy took a deep breath and took off his glasses, “I shouldn’t be this upset.”

“No you should, you have a right to it.”

“I just… I work hard. I don’t understand why it keeps going so badly,” He put his glasses back on and looked out at the camp. It was dark but they could see the lights that lined the rows of tents. 

“Things happen.” Hawkeye shrugged “But I’m sure you’ll get that promotion soon.”

“I have to wait another year. If I end up waiting another year that would mean the war would have to last another year and I know we all don’t want that.” Mulcahy shook his head.

Hawkeye put an arm around Mulcahy and pulled him closer “Oh come on. I doubt Potter is done pulling strings.”

Mulcahy moved closer at the pull and rest his head on Hawkeye’s shoulder. “He said he pulled all his strings to get me the recommendations. I don’t think he has any more.” 

The doctor fell quiet as rested his head on Mulcahy’s. 

~~~~~

The yelling should have been expected. Even after Hawkeye walked Mulcahy back to his tent it was very clear the priest was still upset. He was calmed down enough to sleep but not enough to calmly end an unexpected conflict. Though the Turks and Greeks fighting again wasn’t completely unexpected. 

As Hawkeye was held against his will by the Greek soldier listening to Mulcahy threatening to flatten all of them he had a couple of thoughts:

1) “Holy shit. I have never seen Mulcahy get this mad at patients before.”

2) “How did Klinger even get into that headlock?” 

3) “Mulcahy is kinda hot when he’s mad.” 

and lastly 

4) “I have the most awkward erection right now.” 

Hawkeye had all these thoughts in rapid succession and it wasn’t until Mulcahy stormed out that he let out a held breath to crack a joke.

“Nothing like a man with a good one-two prayer.” His smile was to laugh at himself but he felt bad for the Father. The Priest had good reason to be mad.

~~~~~

The look of confusion on Father’s Mulcahy’s face was totally worth it. A whole week of mixed signals from the promotions board was leading up to this. The hope was returning to Mulcahy’s eyes as Hawkeye went through his impromptu speech and that made Hawkeye smile even more.

“Your captain’s bars?” Mulcahy asked when Hawkeye flashed the pin.

Hawkeye got close to bestow his bars. He expertly replaced Mulcahy’s old rank with the new one and pat it down. “Very low Mileage. I hardy ever captain in them.” 

Mulcahy’s smile bloomed across his face as they explained how he got promoted and saluted him.

“Thank you all. I appreciate your support and patience,” Mulcahy said, his smile growing ever wider, “ This experience has taught me a valuable lesson. The meek may inherit the earth, but it’s the grumpy who get promoted.”

They all laughed at the joke and pulled the Father in for a hug. 

Hawkeye pat Mulcahy’s shoulder and whispered just as everyone else pulled away, “You know in some cultures this means we’re married.”

In the rush of it all, Mulcahy chuckled, “What?”

To which Hawkeye quickly dismissed it as unimportant and ordered another round of drinks.

~~~~~

They all left after Muldoon shut Rosie’s down. Hawkeye and Mulcahy found themselves behind the cluster of the 4077 residents. 

“Thank you again for letting me have your bars for a bit, Hawkeye,” Mulcahy said.

“Don’t mention it, Father. Its really no big deal.” Hawkeye playfully bumped into Mulcahy.

They both started laughing and soon found a different topic of conversation that wasn’t a horrible nun joke. Soon they both stopped outside of Mulcahy’s tent.

“This is where I leave you. Unless you want more drinks.” Hawkeye offered.

“Oh no. I’m fine.” Mulcahy smiled then looked around, “But one more thing.”  
Hawkeye hummed in question. 

Mulcahy cupped Hawkeye’s face and brought him down for a kiss, “Thank you again.” 

“You know I changed my mind. Is it alright if I come in?” Hawkeye let his hands find a place on Mulcahy’s waist. 

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Mulcahy said as he pushed open the door.

~~~~~

They ended up getting married a long while after the war. 

Hawkeye always says “I remember when I first proposed to Francis. I gave him my captain’s bars and bought him drinks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please comment and kudos!
> 
> Tumblr: Thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com


End file.
